Just Friends Right?
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: "'Besides she's not my type.' Kenny simply states." Ever since Lucero moved to South Park, Kenny and her have been best friends, nothing more. So why is this comment making her blood boil? All of a sudden the blond decides to start flirting intensely with Lucero, causing more confusing feelings towards him. Is there more than a friendship between this two? Kenny x OC with Kyle x OC
1. She's Just Not My Type

*****Rated T due to cussing and Lime. I DON'T own South Park.*****

*****Heyo! This is my first South Park Fanfic. I've watched South Park since I was in 7****th**** grade and now it's become one of my little obsessions. I love it XD I think Kenny needs more screen time but I can't give him that so I'll just make a Fanfic about him and a girl 8) This is the boys in 10****th**** grade at age 16 with Stan's cousin, Lucero, who's just a couple months younger so she's 15. I hope you like it!*****

*****P.S. in this chapter I'm going to introduce how the characters look now that it's high school. It won't take up that much space*****

"I think we should walk instead of ride the bus. Our houses aren't THAT far away." Lucero suggests as Cartman, Kyle, Stan, her, and Kenny stand alongside the bus stop sign. She places her hands on the back of her head and looks over at the guys to see what they think.

Lucero had been in South Park since her and the boy's fourth grade year so it's been about six years now. Maybe a little less. Since she's related to Stan Marsh and got along with him, she was instantly placed in his little click. She fit in nicely. Growing up with all boy siblings the young girl was used to immaturity, stupidity, vulgarity, and anything else the four boys from the small town in Colorado could throw at her.

She hasn't changed much since she was a kid in appearance. Lucero still had wispy bangs covering her forehead. The tan girl remained tan, even though it was hard in the always cold state. Her hair was still as black as pitch dark skies. The young 15 year old used to have pig-tails but now she lets her straight hair settle right above her shoulders. The grey, plain sweater she used to always wear is still present, fully zipped up revealing nothing, making it seem that she's flat. The dark blue, baggy jeans that covered her legs were replaced in seventh grade for a finger-tip length dark blue skirt. Her worn out Nicky's were traded in the same year as her jeans for knee length black zip up boots. Even though her torso figure wasn't revealed, her body's lower curves made up for it. All the curves she had were unnoticed anyways by her four guy friends due to her being "one of the guys".

"Ugh, walk? That's stupid you damn taco lover! We have a perfectly good bus!" Cartman whines.

Although Lucero's a girl, Cartman (of cores) doesn't hold back on his insults. The young girl was never faced by the verbal abuse. Instead of crying whenever Cartman was cruel she smirked evilly and retaliated with a smart-ass or sarcastic comment. The two would never admit it but they've become friends. Lucero loved arguing with the merciless fat-ass and Cartman respected the fact she didn't bawl like other girls at his tormenting remarks.

The fat, stubby boy was now a tall, husky young man. He hit a rapped growth spurt during puberty making it seem like he lost a ton of weight when really most of the fat was stretched out. Some of the lard was replaced for muscle as a result from him joining football. The jerk's trade mark blue and yellow hat was no longer covering his head. Ever since middle school, when Kyle left his hat, Eric ditched he's as well and started to spike up his brown hair. Just this year he swapped his coat for a black, leather jacket that he always wore zipped down showing graphic Ts that continuously got him in trouble since his shirts always contained a gun, blood, weapons, and/or swear words. Cartman wore dark, blue colored jeans with small tears scattered across. His shoes were now crimson blood convers with black shoe laces.

"And that is why you are so fat." Kyle states.

Kyle and Cartman's relationship hasn't changed by much. They have slowed down on the fighting since they were younger but Kyle still wishes one day he would wake up and find out Cartman moved to Germany, where the Nazi belongs. Cartman still continuously insults Kyle and craves for the red-head to explode and show his annoyance agents his words. The love-hate relationship is always present.

At the start of his sixth grade year Kyle decided he had grown out of his hat. He straighten his amber locks every morning causing the puffiness to cease but the strands still remained curled no matter how much he ironed them. Shortly after his bold move into the grown up world, Cartman copied his action and said, "If the Jew can do it I can do it better!" The ginger still wears the same orange colored coat as he always has. Nothing else has changed about his looks.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned you stupid Jew." The husky 16 year old defends himself.

"At least I'm not afraid of exercise." Kyle growls.

"I'm not afraid of anything, damn Jew!" Eric crosses his arms.

"Man Cartman calm down. Just prove him wrong and agree to walk home." Stan sighs, tired of their immature quarreling.

Stan, the most sane and sensible out of the boys, didn't change that much. His black hair peeks out of his blue and red hat reaching his neck. The raven haired teen wears his brown coat unbuttoned revealing a plain, black T. The skinny jeans hugging his legs are a worn out blue, making his white Osiris high tops with red detail stand out even more.

"Fine!" The jerky teen cracks.

"Good." Lucero smiles satisfied.

The five teens start to walk away from the bus stop, breaking their after school routine for the first time in their lives.

"Man, it's such a beautiful day." The young girl breaths in the fresh air.

"You sound like such a fag right now." Eric snorts with a smirk.

"And you sound like such a prick all the time." She declares calmly with a peaceful smile.

"She got you." Kenny laughs through his sweater.

Kenny grew out of his orange sweater after reaching 5 feet and 11 inches. He tried to buy a new one but couldn't afford it so the gang (even Cartman) chipped in to buy him a fresh, brand new sweater that looked exactly the same as the old one but clean. The blond still wears the hoody over his head and his mouth is still covered so all you can hear when he talks are muffled words. Kenny wears black skinny jeans with two chains on one side. He has snake bites that sadly are never displayed since he always has his sweater zipped up over his mouth. The poor teen wears old black and red Jordan's he stole from a store a while back that fit him tight now.

"Don't go on the wet-back's side you white trash honky!" Eric insults.

"Don't call my cousin a wet-back you fat-ass! She's only 50 percent Mexican and was born in America." Stan defends his family.

Ever since Lucero moved to South Park, Stan has acted like a big brother to her. Not like the brothers that ignore their siblings completely or make fun of them without sympathy for being younger but a brother that protects and defense his smaller sibling.

"That's what she made you believe." He studies the Mexican carefully.

"Take a fucking picture you damn creeper. It'll last you longer." Lucero rolls her eyes at the husky teen.

"You're worse than the Jew!" Cartman points at the ginger.

"Hey!" The red-head exclaims.

"Is everyone addicting to yelling!" Stan screams at the bickering kids.

***After a couple minutes of useless arguing the gang has to finally split up to their own homes***

"So you all want to go studying at my house for that health test?" The raven haired 16 year old offers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I made plans with Kenny." Lucero informs her cousin with an innocent smile.

"Lucy has a boooyfriend," Eric teases.

"Shut up gordo (fat guy). Not those kinds of plans." She glares at the jackass.

"What plans then?" Stan stares at Kenny protectively.

"I brought my PS3 in my back-pack. We're going to see who can kill more zombies. We kind of made a bet on it." Lucy pats Kenny on the back harshly.

"Careful, before you make me die again." Kenny warns as if the simple pat will end his life.

"Okay so I'll come." The black haired boy states.

"No way dude. Just me and her." Kenny firmly says.

"Going to rape a Mexican today aren't you, Kenny?" Erica winks.

"Whoa, hey, why can't Stan come? If all you're doing is playing a simple video game I don't see why we can't all come along." Kyle glares at the blond 16 year old.

Of cores they don't trust the pervy teen a lone with Lucero. It's normal for boys to be curious about sex but Kenny is hornier than the normal teen. The Mexican can defend herself but she is extremely innocent when it comes to anything sexual and tremendously curious, too. That's a deadly combination.

"Don't worry about it. We're just friends. Besides she's not my type." Kenny simply states.

'Not his type? What the hell? Am I not good enough for the good-for-nothing broke boy?!' Lucero thinks to herself as she feels her blood boil.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your type are sluts that give away free blow jobs, right?" Kyle mocks.

"You bet!" The blue eyed boy winks flirtatiously probably thinking about a girl he saw in a play boy recently.

'Damn perv!' Lucy grinds her teeth. She can't help but to be infuriated by the stupid comment her best friend made.

The tan young girl tries not to show her anger. She replaces her expression for a mischievous one. Lucero punches Kenny with semi-strength dead in the center of his stomach. Kenny falls to the floor holding his stomach as he tries to say between gaps, "Damn it, I'm totally getting you back!"

Lucero then smacks Cartman on the back of his head and begins running towards Kenny's house.

"What the hell was that for you damn beaner!?" Eric yells angrily.

"That was for calling me a wet-back you fat American!" The Hispanic sticks out her tongue towards him and then turns her head back in front of her.

"Lucy!" Kenny screams as he stands up and sprints off after the girl.

"You better not corrupt my cousin!" Stan yells at Kenny.

Lucero slows her pace a bit so Kenny can catch up a little. What's a good run without the chance of getting caught? Shortly after, the dark brown eyed girl hears foot steps behind her.

"You FINALLY decided to show up, huh?" She exclaims with a crocked smile.

Kenny muffles something she really didn't understand. "What?"

The adolescent male zips down his sweater and removes his hood revealing messy blond hair and a smirk. "You're so dead when I get my hands on you!"

"If you even reach me." Lucero winks instigating. She's not in the soccer and track team for nothing.

*****I'm not a fan of long chapters and I know that to some people it's a turn off so I'll continue the rest later. I will update as soon as I can. 8) Please review! I'm really curious to know what you think, good or bad. Thank you for reading!*****

*****Also I wrote a Kyman story recently if your interested ;)*****


	2. Revenge

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Kyle anxiously hits his pencil on his textbook repeatedly.

Stan sighs, tired of how much of a drag today has been. The young man can't concentrate on the words printed on the paper in front of him. All that he can wonder about is what's going on in Kenny's house. Is his cousin still a virgin? And if yes, for how long is she going to remain pure? She's not capable of giving up her future for a stupid fling but the thought of the most hormonal kid in South Park alone with his little cousin makes the raven haired teen uneasy.

The brunet follows the writing utensil with his deep, brown eyes: Up, down, up, down.

"Ugh! Damn it you stupid Jew! Can you stop banging your stupid pencil on your stupid book?" Cartman finally lashes out.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Sorry, I just can't focus." Kyle massages his own temple.

"Are you guys seriously _that_ worried about the beaner being alone with broke boy? " Cartman asks mockingly.

"I can't help it. Kenny's my friend and all but I just don't trust him alone with a female. Especially if that female's my family."

"She's so innocent when it comes to that stuff. What if she finds one of his Play Boys?" Kyle feels himself become more concerned.

"Why the hell do _you_ care so much, Kahl?" Cartman studies the ginger's face with an insinuating smirk.

"I'm just worried about a friend! That's all fat-ass!" The pale teen's face turns a shade of pink as he flusters to explain his actions.

"Ha-ha! The Jew likes the beaner!" The husky adolescent teases.

"I do not, jack-ass!" Kyle screams making it seem more obvious.

"If you guys care so much why don't we just go see what they're up to?" Cartman simply suggests.

"You mean spy on them?" Stan asks, intrigued at the plan.

"No, we just simply knock on the door and- no dip I mean spy, Sherlock!" The brunet mocks.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the fat-ass's idea." Broflovski admits.

Stan thinks about the proposal made by Eric. He looks up at his two friends. They look like they're on board.

"Okay, fine."

Lucero finally sees the McCormick residence. The black-haired teenage girl turns around to spot Kenny close on her tail.

'Shit.' She cusses to herself.

With the little amount of energy the 15 year old has left, she sprints to the house leaving a trail of dust behind for Kenneth.

Lucero reaches for the door knob and opens it quickly as the blond chasing her seems to be getting closer.

She swings the door open forcefully. With a smug look on her face, the Hispanic slams the door closed and clicks the lock. The tan girl lets herself fall backwards on the torn up, dirty couch. The young girl is only able to take a few deep, long breaths before the door burst open.

"What the-?!" Lucero jumps up from the sofa and runs to the side of the puke-green couch.

"Miss me?" Kenny says between rapid gasping with a curved smile. He unzips his orange sweater and throws it across the living room. A drop of sweat drips off from the corner of the blonde's forehead.

"I locked the door!" Lucero screams, not being able to fathom how he managed to get in.

"Our lock doesn't work, duh." He roles his piercing blue eyes.

"Now…" Kenny slowly moves in to the couch and smiles maniacally, "for pay back."

The blond runs around the sofa and Lucero dashes in the opposite direction. Now the two have switched spots.

"Come on Kenny, revenge isn't a good color on you." The Latina nervously smiles.

"Everything looks good on me." Kenny smirks as he fakes a right, tricking Lucero.

They run around the couch twice and then stop on opposite sides, once more.

The blond looks at Lucero with determent, mischievous sapphire eyes. She studies Kenny's stands, trying to figure out his next move before he even thinks of doing it. As she investigates him, the Latina gets lost in his looks. The sweat glistening off his body, his hair messily decorated. The sun-kissed locks were perfectly arranged, making it look like they were unorganized on purpose. Kenny pulled off the bed hair look amazingly. Blond, blue eyes, very tall; He was everything Lucero wasn't attracted to yet fell for.

Kenny notices Lucero's in a daze and takes an advantage of the moment. He jumps on top of the couch and begins to run across the rock-solid sofa towards Lucy.

The young student snaps out of the Trans as she comes back to reality to find Kenny tackling her to the ground.

"Orale (What the hell)!" Lucy shrieks as she falls to the floor.

She winces when her back bangs to the floor. Her eyes tighten shut. When the dark, brown orbs flutter open, Lucero's cheeks brighten up. She instinctively covers her mouth, reviling her wide with shock eyes.

'His… His on top of me!' Lucero screams in her head as if to make sure she definitely knows what's going on.

Kenny smirks evilly as he noticed the change in skin tone on the Hispanic's face. He sits on her crotch with his legs wide open. She feels something poke her. A small moan of pleasure slips out of her mouth.

'Oh god. Did THAT just come out of me!?' Her eyes shut tightly with embarrassment.

"Did you just moan?" Kenny asks puzzled but amused.

"Um…" Lucero opens her chocolate orbs and makes them look away from the blonde's eyes.

"I liked it." The 16 year old leans down.

Lucero just stares blankly at the smooth face that is tilting closer and closer towards her.

Kenny's nose touches Lucy's. He seductively strokes his agents hers.

"But you still need to be punished." His soft voice whispers.

Before Lucero's mind can process those words, Kenny took off his shoe lace in a second and tied the Mexican's tiny wrists behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Lucero growls as she glares at Kenny.

He caresses her now blushing cheek with his warm hand.

"You're sexy when you're angry." Kenneth winks.

"I thought I wasn't your type, you damn gringo (offensive term for American)!" The teenage girl snarls.

"I just wanted the boys to think that so we could have time to play." A grin forms on his lips.

She blushed deeply. 'Why did he say it weird?'

"Now," His long fingers grab the zipper of the grey, baggy sweater, "I've always wondered what was under here."

"Kenny! Don't!" She demands.

"Don't worry if your flat. Your ass makes up for it." He teases and with one swift move the zipper is no longer closed. The sweater flies open to reveal a dark blue, deep v plain T with a nice amount of cleavage peeking out.

Kenny stares at shock at her breasts and asks skeptically, "Lucy, you have boobs?!"

"Duh! I'm fucking 15 dumb-ass!" She answers, insulted.

"Why don't you show them off then? They look nice." The blond licks his lips.

"That's why! My friends are all guys. There is no need to make it awkward with them going goo-goo-ga-ga over my chest." She blushes feeling extremely uncomfortable.

The piercing blue eyes firmly lock on her chest, "So… What size are you?"

"Kenneth!"

"Oh come on! I won't tell." His slender lips smiled flirtatiously.

"That's personal, idiot!" Lucero's face burns up. She wishes her arms were free to zip up her sweater with super glue and punch Kenny's stomach again.

'I was hoping she would resist.' The blond thinks happily to himself.

He wiggles his fingers in front of her and grins evilly as he threatens, "If you won't tell me the easy way, you'll tell me the hard way!"

Kenny begins to tickle Lucy's stomach playfully.

"Please!" The dark haired girl says in-between giggles, "Kenny! Stop!"

He kept going, ignoring the young girls pleads with some chuckles of his own.

After about 30 seconds of tickling, which felt like endless hours for Lucero, she cracks, "B36! B36!"

The piercing blue eyed teen stops and smiles victoriously, "That's pretty good."

"Now untie me, Kenneth!" The tan girl whines.

"So you can hurt this pretty face? No, no, and another no." The cerulean eyes sparkled.

The Latina's deep brown orbs glare at the young blond above her.

His head leans down once more, "I think I should have some fun first since you're going to kill me anyways."

'What's he… what's he doing?' She cringes, nervous and confused.

Even though she was a sophomore in high school, she had never experienced her first kiss. The closest she's ever gotten was an awkward moment her and McCormick had in 7th grade in gym when he was hit on the back with a basketball standing in front of her. The hit lead to him on top of her and Lucero freaking out causing their heads to clash.

Kenny's lips linger centimeters away from her own. He teasingly slides his nose agents hers. Lucero blushes deeply as she couldn't take her eyes away from his plush lips.

'So close.' She gulps.

The mischievous adolescent's lips grazes the half American's. Her heart skips a beat. That felt… good. The tan pigment on her face transforms to pink. Kenny smiles lightly at his accomplishment.

'So innocent. So cute. So… mine.' The blonde's thoughts become plagued with hormones buzzing.

He launches in for the kill. The experienced lips collide with Lucero's innocent pair. Lucy's heart starts to beat faster and faster. Her face is now completely red. He deepens the kiss causing Lucero to moan quietly. Kenny chuckles a little in pleasure of the cute but sexy sound. The tall teen lifts his head up slightly to stare into the bright, confused eyes of the girl under him.

Kenny smiles and slowly heads south. He butterfly kisses her neck. The black haired girl's body tenses nervously for a moment but then relaxes and tingles in enjoyment. His lips gently kiss her warm neck, sucking a little before departing, and then moving lower. A soft moan escapes the girl's mouth. She feels Kenneth 's lips form a smirk on her collar bone.

"You think they're doing anything bad?"

"I hope not."

"God, you guys are so paranoid!"

"Shut up fat-ass!"

The three boys arrive at their friend's house. Finally, they can end their curiosity.

"Hey Jew, get on all fours." Cartman orders.

"What!?" The ginger's pale face blushes a bit.

"So I can see through that window, duh!" Eric rolls his chocolate eyes and points at the not so high up window.

Kyle looks disappointedly at Eric as he walks towards the window. His head reaches perfectly.

"Fine, we'll do it your dumb way." The brunet pouts.

The three teenagers look through the opening.

"What the fuck!?" Stan yells angry.

"I knew it!" Kyle growls.

"Wow, Kenny!" Cartman chants, as if congratulating the blond.

They barely spot Kenny on top of Lucero behind one of the sides of the ripped out couch.

*****Please Review and tell me your opinions! Later 8)*****


	3. How Didn't I See This Coming

"Kenny… Untie me… Please." The girl weakly pleads, her voice shaky.

Kenny lifts up his head to stare at her innocent, sweet eyes. She's fighting with all her will the voice in her head that's begging her to just go with it. The more time that passes by the harder it is to battle agents the sensation she gets whenever the blonde's slender lips make skin contact with her body.

The boy's blue eyes fill with disappointment as he pouts, "Really?"

She quietly answers, "Yes Kenny," The nervous girl clears her throat and replies more confidently, "Yes. Now get off of me before I kick you off!"

"I thought you were having fun…" he uses his amazingly affective attack, his puppy eyes.

The wide, cerulean orbs stare miserably into Lucy's brown, shaky eyes.

'Damn it…' She curses to herself.

Those sad, sad eyes always get to her. It always just makes her angrier but she gives up and gives the cute kid what he wants. Not this time, though.

Lucero looks down as her eyes start to water.

"Kenneth… please." She softly implores.

"Huh?" Kenny's eyes widen. Is she… is she going to cry?

"I-I'm s-sorry!" The blond squirms off of the black haired girl.

He quickly unties her and sits back to study the girl's emotions. She never cries! That's showing weakness and she never shows vulnerability with anybody He has only seen her shed tears once out of the six years of friendship they have shared.

It was the young girls eleventh birthday. Her family had promised her they would all get a day off of work to spend time together as a whole family. She was babbling on and on excitably about the event to Kenny as they walked from school to her house. When Lucero opened the door and walked over to her fridge, she found a note stuck to the fridge's door. As she read the note, tears began to stream down the Hispanic's cheeks. Kenny reached over for her but Lucero rapidly dashed to her room. The blond boy ran after her to find her bawling into her pillow. Apparently they weren't able to get out of work and couldn't spend her birthday with her… again. Her parents and eldest brother always did this and she always got her hopes up. That day was the last day she cared whether her family had time for her or not. That was the last day she considered them family. They were merely strangers to her anyways since they were always traveling due to work and her older brother had a life of his own now. He completely forgot about his little sibling.

Lucero zips up her sweater and wipes her eyes off with her long sleeve.

"What-what's wrong?" Kenny asks timidly.

"You've always emphasized how much I don't interest you as anything more than a friend… Why are you acting like this now?" Her voice trembles as she tries to speak.

She has had feelings for the young man for a long time. She hated herself for it, though. He's such a flirt and a perv. Lucero knew Kenny would never be attracted to such an unexperienced, temperamental girl and he reminded her with his stupid comments all the time. This to her was completely evil. How dare he all of a sudden act like this? How could he lead his best friend on?

The 16-year-old male's mouth opens but nothing comes out. He's so surprised at her reaction to his flirting. He never expected her to react like this. He just expected her to beat him up after-words.

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

"Get off my cousin you damn perv!" Stan yells as he stomps his way in the house.

Stan and Kyle both enter his broken down home angry while Cartman just calmly strolls in with a smirk.

The ginger hurriedly raise Kenny up to his feet by his collar.

"What did you do to her?!" He questions violently.

"Nothing! Dude, chill." Kenny answers kind of irritated by his friend's aggressiveness.

"Say the truth! We saw you on top of her through your window." Stan barks.

"You guys were spying on us?" One of Lucero's eyebrow raises.

She knew they were capable of it. It's not really a surprise.

"Th-that's not the point. You were taking advantage of Lucy!" Kyle accuses.

'God, I'm not incapable of defending myself! Do these idiots think I'm useless?' Lucero's face begins to swell with anger.

"Guys, calm down. Look, I was chasing Lucy to get revenge on her for that blow to the stomach she gave me. I accidently tripped and landed on top of her. I'm not going to lie, I did kiss her, but it was on impulse. She's attractive and we were just so close! Can you blame me? It was a mistake. I already regret it." The blond steadily explains his lie.

The other boys stare skeptically at the blond but then lighten up their expressions.

'A… a mistake?' The same line repeats over and over in Lucero's head.

"… You better be telling the truth, dude." Stan protectively threatens.

"I swear." Kenny promises with a serious look.

"So I'm not good enough for you AND I'm a mistake?" Lucero sternly asks, her eyes glaring at the blond.

"Lucy… no I-"

"You know what the mistake is, Kenny? Being friends with an insensitive perv like you." Lucero's words come out as cold as ice and they pierce through Kenny like an ice pike.

The infuriated girl marches out the door passing a grinning Eric.

"Lucy," Kyle calls out.

Before the red-head can take a step towards her, she warns, "Nobody follow me if you want to live... Just leave me alone."

She walks out and closes the door behind her.

"Damn, Kenny. What did you do to her?!" Stan stares at his poverty stricken friend puzzled.

"She's even madder than the time I called her dad a wet-back!" Cartman laughs.

"This isn't funny fat-ass!" The ginger growls.

"Dude, Kenny's totally screwed! That's pretty funny to me." The husky teen smiles devilishly.

The blond doesn't speak. He just keeps staring gloomily down at the floor. 'What did I do?' He wonders to himself.

Stan walks over to the blue eyed teen.

"Dude… She likes you." He sighs.

"…What?" Kenny asks confused.

"What?" Kyle asks, feeling a little insulted.

"Isn't it obvious? She gets upset when you flirt with other girls. She gets pissed whenever you look at a Play Boy. She just walked out because you called her a mistake. You idiot, she likes you." Stan shakes his head in disappointment that Kenny hasn't figured it out yet.

"No way. She's way out of his lead! She's smart and not a whore!" The Jewish boy refuses to believe the fact Lucero likes Kenny.

"Face it Jew, the poor kid stole your girl." Cartman snickers.

"Dam it Cartman, shut up!" His pale face begins to turn crimson with anger and embarrassment.

Kenny walks towards his sofa and sits down. He breathes in and breathes out heavily as he hangs his head in sadness.

"I just thought she liked me as a friend… I didn't know."

"Soooooo, what now?" Kyle scuffs.

Kenny stands up and announces, "I'm going to see her."

"Right now?" Kyle asks.

"When else?" The blond begins to walk towards the door.

"When she cools down." Stan suggests.

"Are her parents going to be home tonight? " Kenny asks Stan.

"No."

"I'll go then."

"You better not screw up."

Kenny kicks a rock uninterestingly. He sighs deeply. The blond goes into his pocket and takes out a key. Lucero decided to give him a key to her house a long time ago. After spending so many nights in her home due to his parents terrible yelling she just gave him a key. She told him that whenever he needs food or a place to sleep he is welcomed in her domain. Her parents aren't ever home anyways. The Hispanic gave a key to his little sister as well. She stated Karen didn't deserve to be around such a harsh environment.

Man, she was always there for her and him… How didn't he see it? Why else would she be so kind? Damn it.

The skinny male arrives at Lucero's residence. He plugs the key in and turns it slowly.

"Here goes nothin." Kenny mumbles through his hoody.

The blond walks in slowly trying not to make a noise. Music instantly blasts through the open door.

"She sits up high. Surrounded by the sun…." Pierce the Vile "Hold on Till May" is heard from upstairs.

Her favorite song. The blue eyed young man walks to the second floor to find Lucero's door slightly open.

Kenny slowly opens the door as he knocks, "Lucy?"

No answer.

Inside, the only light is the moons glow coming from her open window. The blue beam is causing the tan skin of the teenager to glimmer. The Mexican is sitting agents her bed's headboard with her head resting agents it. Her legs lying flat and crossed. The only thing covering her body are short plain black shorts and a tank top with a band. It's weird for McCormick to see her without a sweater even though he forced it off of her a while ago.

"Damn, how the hell did I forget I gave you a key?" She asks herself blankly.

Kenny walks in slowly. He turns down the volume of her stereo and turns on the light.

"Damn it, Kenny." She covers her irritated eyes.

"I mess everything up, don't I?" He smiles crookedly.

"Don't say that…" Her eyes express her sadness.

Lucero sits up crisscross. Kenny sits next to her with caution.

"Lucy, I'm sorry."

"No. I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that." She quietly apologies.

"You exploded for a reason though, didn't you?" He tries to make eye contact but the uncomfortable girl keeps on avoiding his sweet gaze.

"I don't know. I've just. Ugh, damn it." She cusses as her tongue ties itself in a knot.

Kenny reaches for her hand but she pulls away.

"Don't…" Her voice shakes.

"Why?" The blond asks wounded at her coldness.

"Because, I," Lucero thinks for a while, trying to come up with the right words to say. She doesn't want to say exactly what she feels. The young girl is scared of talking about her emotions. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

*****How was it? Was it too dramatic or okay? Please review and tell me your opinion, good or bad. It will be greatly appreciated! 8D. The reviews boost my eagerness to write. XD. Hasta Luego 8)*****


	4. I'm in love!

*****Long chapter XD I involved Karen because she needs more love, too 8) I hope you enjoy it!*****

"Look," she coldly starts, "I shouldn't have been so sensitive towards your stupid flirting," Lucero stops as she sees Kenny become covered with gloom.

Usually the blond is always extremely cheery and happy but, even though people wouldn't guess it, he is a little sensitive. Kenny tries not to let it show ,but sometime the poverty stricken teen can't help him.

The black as night haired girl smirks playfully as she punches Kenny's arm jokingly, "You shouldn't have come down so hard on me, dude. You know I ain't for that stupid friends with benefit shit."

Kenny smiles lightly at her but his piercing indigo eyes still show sadness.

"Lucy… Don't pretend like this was nothin'. I know something's up. You normally would have resorted to violence: punched, kicked, bitten, hit. You never cry… What's going on?" The blue eyed young man scoots closer to his best friend as he tenderly asks.

'Shit… I'm in too deep,' Lucero cusses in her head. What the hell did she get herself into? What now?

After seconds, which felt like hours, of intense, skin chilling silence, Kenny whispers, "… Stan thinks you like me,"

The Hispanic's head lifts up immediately and stares straight into Kenny's gorgeous, ocean blue orbs. Her cheeks light up a bit at the sight of his azure eyes. Her chocolate pools look down instantly as she bites her lower lip, trying to suppress the red from her face.

'Damn it, Stan. What the hell did I ever do to you?'

The blonde's face shows an expression of awe as her actions prove Stan's theory right. A smile forms slowly on his pink face as he hugs his pal spontaneously.

"What the-" the adolescent mumbles. Her face now turning bright red, tan skin not able to hide the deeper shade.

"You have a crushy~!" Kenny taunts with school girl giggles.

"Damn it, Kenny! Get off. I don't have a crush on you. I don't like you." Lucero states a little more bluntly then she meant to sound.

Why can she never bite her tongue? Why does she always have to communicate so emotionlessly?

Lucero sighs as she tries to redeem her aloof act with a smooth tone," I mean, I have deeper feelings than just a crush…"

Kenny stares at Lucero in confusion and shock as he still hugs her. His strong, tight grip begins to slip while realizing what she meant.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" McCormick asks quietly, wanting her to confirm his estimation.

"I, erm, I… I kinda sorta…" She trails off as the nicely-built sixteen year old grabs her chin lightly and slowly moves her head towards his.

She can feel his warm breath on her skin as he's cherry lips lean in gradually towards her plump pair. Lucero's mind goes blank as he's lips gently make skin contact with hers. His cold hands travel up to caress her flushed cheek. Kenny deepens the kiss as he feels the female's lips relax. The blond begins to slowly kiss repeatedly, trying not to overwhelm Lucero.

Her small hands push weakly agents Kenny's chest, pushing herself to resist the sweet touch of the blond. Kenny gets the hint and forces himself to retreat.

Lucero avoids eye contact as she irritatingly lectures, "Stop teasing me, Ken. Not cool. I don't just have feelings for you, you idiot. I love you."

Kenny tackles her down on her bed with a big hug. He nuzzles his cheek agents hers as he goofily smiles.

"I don't know why but the thought of you loving me makes me... so happy! I think I love you!" The happy guy exclaims.

The black haired teen's dark brown eyes widen. What the hell did Kenny just say?

"…What?" Lucero asks skeptically.

"I love you, Lucy," Kenny gazes into her chocolate eyes with a sweet smile.

"…. You're serious?" Her voice full of distrust as she looks at him with disbelieve.

"Have I ever lied to you, Lucy?"

Damn it. She can't argue with that. Call the kid a perv, a troublemaker, poor, but he isn't a liar. At least to her anyways.

The Mexican firmly places her baffled windows to her soul on him.

"I'm serious! I just never really thought about it… You're funny, mischievous, honest, smart, and you care about me and my sis! You're amazing," he sweetly explains his reasoning to this new feeling. To himself or to Lucy, he isn't sure. The blonde's strong arms embrace Lucero tighter.

"Oh my god… I love you," Kenny springs up as his ocean blue eyes widen at the realization of how serious this matter really is.

Lucero side smiles at his cute expression.

"Dude!" He grabs the slender girl by the shoulders and shakes her gently as he grins, "I love you!"

The Hispanic giggles a bit by the boys goofy actions.

He tackles her ounce again on her comfy, queen sized bed as he kisses her cheeks repeatedly and loudly states in between each peck, "I love you!"

"Ken," The bright red teen chuckles at the affection shown by the guy.

He has always been very affectionate and touchy but never in a love interest way. She always pushed him off when he became too close even in a friendly matter but this is just way too enjoyable. Kenny rubs his nose on her nose gently with love as he smiles brightly. Lucero returns the affection with giggles and uncontrollable happiness. Can this really be true? Does the blond really mean it when he says "I love you"?

"Kenny? Lucy?" A shaky, angelic voice calls from the lower floor of the almost mansion like house.

The blonde lifts up his head and gradually stands up as he calls, "Karen?"

Lucero fixes her dark as pitch black, short hair frantically, as if the fourteen year old girl would know they've been kissing just by the messy, black locks.

"Big brother!" Karen excitably exclaims as she runs to the second floor where Lucero's bedroom can be found.

A slender, young girl with big brown eyes full of tears slowly, almost frighteningly, opens the door.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Kenny asks tenderly from the bed as he sees her glossy eyes.

Karen runs into her big brother, hugging him tight as she sadly informs, "Mom and dad were fighting again…"

The blond sighs disappointingly as he picks her up so she sits on his lap. The brunet barriers her face in his chest so the older teens don't see her shed tears. Lucero sits next to them. She pets the brown locks of the younger girl and warmly invites, "Stay here tonight," Lucero smiles at Kenny, "Both of you."

"I don't want to be a b-"

Lucero cuts him off as she insists with a smile, "And I am not taking no for an answer."

Kenneth smiles lightly at her generosity. One day he's going to have to repay her back somehow.

The tan girl stands up from the bed. She turns to look at both of the McCormicks. Karen sniffles as she turns to look at Lucero with big, brown orbs.

"I'm going down-stairs to get some sandwiches for you guys. Be back in a bit," She warmly notifies.

"Lucy you don't-"Kenny tries to oppose but it's too late. The dark haired teen is already down stairs.

"She's always so nice," Karen beams happily.

The young girl has grown to admire Lucero. As a kid, Karen used to call Kenny "daddy" and Lucero "mommy", causing the older female to blush. Karen didn't understand why this effected Lucy so much until she grew older and comprehended this hinted his brother and Lucero would be married.

"Yeah..." Kenny answered with a chuckle.

Damn, how is he supposed to repay her for the countless nights she has saved his little sister from the sight of her parents quarreling? How to say thank you for saving her from the cold, weary dump that is their home?

The blond strokes Karen's cheek tenderly as he rests his chin on her head with a dreamy smile.

"Here you go!" Lucero walks in with a cheery expression and six sandwiches.

She hands two to Karen, three to Kenny, and the remaining one is for herself.

"My favorite! Thank you, Lucy," The brunet bites into the crust free sandwich joyfully.

"No problem, princess," Lucero smiles widely.

She remembers that when Karen was a kid and she called her a princess, Karen would say, "If I'm the princess, Kenny is the king and you're the queen!"

Lucero giggled as she reminisces.

"What's so funny, cook?" Kenny asks with an arched eye brow.

"I just remembered something, that's all," She bites into her food, hoping no more questions about the subject are asked.

"Remembered what?" Karen looks up, a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

Damn. She can't lie to those sweet eyes. Even though the girl is fourteen she is still full of purity. It's so incredible how someone can maintain their innocence in adolescences. It's probably due to the fact Kenny protects the young sibling so much.

After spacing off for a couple seconds Lucero finally answers, "I was thinking about when you used to call Kenny the king and me the queen,"

"Oh yeah!" Karen snickers then yawns loudly.

"Sleepy, princess?" Kenny asks as he gobbles done his last piece.

"I guess," she rubs her eyes.

Karen looks up at Lucero with hopeful eyes. Then locks her orbs down on the cream carpet. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"Karen?" Kenny asks with a soft tone.

After debating in her head whether she should speak her thought, Karen whispers timidly, "I know I shouldn't ask this since I'm not a kid anymore but… can… can we sleep all together like we used to as kids?"

The blond teen smiles widely at his sibling's request. He looks at Lucero for confirmation and she nods, "Of cores."

"You're still my baby sister in my eyes," Kenny messes up Karen's light brown locks playfully causing the girl to giggle.

The short fifteen year old rustles through her dresses as she takes out 2 PJ pants, a really big black one and a light pink small one, and a light pink tank top for Karen to wear. She hands the night time clothes to the little teen and the male.

"Kenny, change in my parents bathroom. Karen, change in mine and remember to brush your teeth," Lucero orders with a light smile.

Kenny leaves to the master bedroom's bathroom humming happily.

"Oh wait," She stops Karen from going into her bathroom. The Hispanic reaches over for an orange toothbrush.

"I forgot to give this to your bro," She signals Karen in and leaves out to the huge room next to hers.

Lucero knocks on the closed bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Your toothbrush."

Kenneth opens the door to reveal the nicely built young man wearing the black pants with a bare chest. Lucy blushes a bit at the sight of his well-defined body.

"Don't pretend like you've never seen me without a shirt before, honey," The blond smirks playfully.

"Brush your teeth, Ken," Lucero hands the tooth brush and tries to get out as quickly as she can.

A strong hand grips her wrist firmly and forcefully pulls her in the bathroom. He shuts the white door behind them. Kenny corners Lucero agents the door as he leans in to shorten the distance between them. He looks at her with warm, shining eyes.

"Thanks, for everything… I mean it," He whispers kindly.

"… No problem," Lucero tries to avoid his plush lips but can't let herself face away.

Kenny pushes his lips agents hers softly. He licks the bottom of her lip slyly causing a small whimper of pleasure to escape her mouth. The dark haired teen pushes the blond off of her chest and dazedly tries to speak, "Not with Karen around."

She opens the door and right before she leaves, Lucero pecks Kenny rapidly on the cheek than escapes his sight.

The sixteen year old strokes his cheek happily, wishing that kiss could of lasted forever.

*****Well, what did you think? 8) Good, bad? Please review and tell me your opinion. It will be greatly appreciated 8D*****


End file.
